pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Tara
Tara (Japanese: コナギ / Konagi) is the Gym Leader of Lapizula City's Gym, known officially as the Lapizula Gym. She gives the Prior Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She specializes in Psychic-type Pokémon. Appearance Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Tara.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Tara|location = Lapizula Gym|locationname= Lapizula Gym|prize = 11200|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Tara.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Tara|location = DH Hideout|locationname= DH Hideout|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Tara.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Tara|location = DH Hideout|locationname= DH Hideout|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Lapizula Gym * Before battle "Ufufu, I've been waiting. I hold the two positions of Lapizula City Gym Leader and clairvoyant. My name is Tara. I had foreseen that I would meet a skilled Trainer in the near future. When I think that I'll be able to use my full power for the first time in a while, I'm getting excited. Now! Taste the amazing power of a Psychic user! I'll show you a truly incredible battle!" * Being defeated "That was fun! It really has been a long time since I used so much power. Here, as a present, take this Prior Badge! If you have the Prior Badge, the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def of your Pokemon will increase. Also, you'll be able to use Waterfall outside of battle." * After being defeated "You should take this, too. TM29 contains Psychic. It's such a famous Psychic move, I don't even need to explain it. Your Pokemon were hurt from the battle, weren't they? Please take out your Poke Balls. Your Pokemon have been restored to perfect health. It's a little extra gift. I've seen what's going to happen to you soon... And, well, you'll need to be at your best." * If talked to after being defeated "I'll tell you one thing, and one thing only, that I've seen in your future. The bonds of trust between you and your Pokemon will continue to deepen. Please, continue walking down the path that you believe in. You'll surely become an incredible Trainer before long." * After the National Pokédex "Well, that's strange. I didn't predict that you would come here again. Maybe I've been relying on this power of mine too much... Oh, you say you've become the Champion? Ufufu, just as I told you, you've become an incredible Trainer. Good for you. Well, good for your Pokemon too, of course!" DH Hideout * Before battle (first rematch) "Ufufu, I've been waiting. I saw that you would come here in the future, although I had no idea when. As I predicted, you've continued down the path you believed in... And as a result, you've become the Champion! Amazing! Please! Battle with me! I've been going back and forth between here and the Gym just so I could wait for you! Oh, but of course I've been using this time to investigate, as well. But I'm so excited! Finally, the time has come for the Champion to challenge me... I'll strike you down with the power of Psychic-type Pokemon!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "Ufufu, I knew you'd be back here! As I predicted, you've continued down the path you believed in... And as a result, you've become the Champion! Amazing! Of course, you've come here to battle me again, right? I've been going back and forth between here and the Gym just so I could wait for you. Oh, but of course I've been using this time to investigate, as well. But I'm so excited! Once again, the time has come for the Champion to challenge me... I'll strike you down with the power of Psychic-type Pokemon!" * Being defeated "That was fun! It was everything I had hoped for!" * After being defeated "Ah, yes. It may now be the subject of investigation, but this used to be Team DH's hideout. I'm sure you're quite familiar with a certain artificial Pokemon. I heard that someone found some research data from around that time in Hoenn. It apparently says something about the relationship between a Necrosia and the girl that became a Pokemon... I think it'd be better that you didn't find out. Anyway, leave the investigation here to me. You should go to some of the other areas!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters